onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 828
Is Lola is Big Mom's Daughter Hey which one of you believe that Lola is Big Mom Daughter What we believe has nothing to do with it. Until we see confirmation, it's not going on the page. 13:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) It is confirmed here. There's far too much evidence against it not to be included. Even Nami aknowledges it in the next panel. It was also confirmed by Sanji that "she" looks identycal to the woman seen in Chapter 825 14:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC) It is not confirmed, it's just very very very plausible. Rhavkin (talk) 14:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) There's nothing we can do until it gets stated in the manga, no matter how hard the hints are being dropped. 15:36, June 2, 2016 (UTC) We don't even know if the Firetank Pirate lookalike is related to Big Mom, so anything related to her is moot. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:48, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Abnormal Chapter Notes Fliu keeps removing a valid chapter note while claiming that it is "normal" for somebody to kill themselves if ordered. SeaTerror (talk) 02:44, June 5, 2016 (UTC) There are all kinds of subordinates: loyal, disloyal, brave, cowardly, etc. In the filler Z' Ambition Arc, the grunts of the Neo Marines were willing to go kamikaze. So what's the big deal about this chapter note? A grunt followed an order. That's all.Fliu (talk) 02:48, June 5, 2016 (UTC) The thing is that there is a Theory that Ichiji is using a devil fruit that allows his to control other. After all, if it was really loyalty, the germa soldier wouldn't have need to be ordered. It's supported by the fact that he could get to the shooter before the germa soldier hit the ground, turned his gun on him and (make) him fire at himself. But in the end it's still a theory so delete it until confirmed. 05:37, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Theory = speculation. Speculation = forbidden from all articles on this wiki. Don't include it. I agree with Fliu, it's not insane that a grunt would obey his boss and die for him. Leave it out. 06:18, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Only if you're in the Secret Service, Jade. SeaTerror (talk) 07:52, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Don't really care one way or another, but the grunt had a big "? !!" over him which to me seems like he was shocked by his own action and thus didn't move willingly. The shooter seemed confused as to what happened as well. 07:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I think it should just go. The ?!! might just mean that it is shocking to see for the reader, or is that not a thing in manga? Even if there is some weird DF ability or something in use, we can just add that back once it's fully explained, but for now, away with it. 13:15, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I think chapter notes degenerated too much in "let's add everything that catched my attention" tbh. If there are no objections, let's end the discussion here.Fliu (talk) 15:42, June 5, 2016 (UTC) It has nothing to do with it being a Devil Fruit power or not. What happened is just flat out not normal in any situation. The only people who actually do things like that are as I already mentioned presidential bodyguards. SeaTerror (talk) 15:50, June 5, 2016 (UTC) So the leader of a powerful organization? So just because 'Ichiji' is a son of one, he doesn't get the privilege of getting kamikaze bodyguards? On a serious note, this is a manga about pirates who get superpowers from eating a fruit. You expect normal things to happen? Even after what already happened? 16:06, June 5, 2016 (UTC) That's right ST, compared to all the not normal things we've already seen in the series, a grunt taking a hit per his boss's orders is pretty much insignificant.Fliu (talk) 16:25, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, him taking a bullet for Ichiji isn't anything noteworthy, and there's not enough evidence to suggest that he did so against his will Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:07, June 5, 2016 (UTC) If it's revealed that Ichiji has an ability to control other people, we can always go back and add it. For now, though, we should just leave it out. It's definitely not important enough to be included. 20:18, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to point out that "Chapter notes" should list important notes about the chapter. Isn't that something that belongs to the germa page instead? Why would that be important for the chapter?